tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
SU-152
The SU-152 is a tier 3 Soviet self-propelled heavy howitzer. About The SU-152 (Samokhodnaya Ustanovka-152) is a Soviet self-propelled heavy howitzer used during World War II. It mounted a 152 mm gun-howitzer on the chassis of a KV-1S heavy tank. Later production used an IS tank chassis and was re-designated ISU-152. Because of its adopted role as an impromptu heavy tank destroyer, capable of knocking out the heaviest German armored vehicles—Tiger and Panther tanks, and Elefant tank destroyers—it was nicknamed Zveroboy ("Beast Slayer"). Development of a bunker buster on the basis of the KV-1S heavy tank began on January 4, 1943. The vehicle received the designation KV-14 (Object 236). A prototype underwent field trials at the beginning of February 1943 and entered service on February 14, 1943. In April, the KV-14 was renamed SU-152. By December 1943, 670 vehicles were manufactured with the 152 mm M10 gun. Thanks to its ability to successfully combat German Tiger I and Panther tanks, the SU-152 was dubbed "Hunter" by the troops. The SU-152 followed the same, fully enclosed casemated design as other Soviet self-propelled guns (except the SU-76). The fully armoured hull was divided into two compartments: a fighting compartment for the crew, gun, and ammunition in the front of the hull, and the engine and transmission separate in the rear. The hull was welded from rolled armour plates of different thickness. The front hull and superstructure armour plates were sloped for better vehicle protection; side armour was vertical. Lower front hull and rear armour plates were cylindrical, and were quite complex in their method of production. The ML-20S gun-howitzer was mounted slightly to the right of centre with a limited traverse in a range of 12 degrees. Three of the crew were to the left of the gun: driver to the front, then gunner and last the loader. The vehicle commander and breech mechanism operator were to the right. The suspension consisted of twelve torsion bars for the six road wheels (each 600 mm in diameter) on each side. The drive sprockets were at the back. Each track was made up of 90 stamped links, each link of 608 mm width. The normal distance between the two connected links was 160 mm. There were three internal fuel tanks, two in the crew area and one in the engine compartment, for a total capacity of 600–615 litres. These were usually enhanced by four unconnected external fuel tanks, which could hold an additional 360 litres of fuel. A 24-volt electrical power supply came from a 1 kW GT-4563A generator with a RRA-24 voltage relay regulator unit and four 6STE-128 accumulator batteries with a total capacity of 256 ampere-hours. This electrical equipment was common for many contemporary Soviet AFVs. The generator and accumulator batteries fed all other electrical equipment — the ST-700 electric starter motor, a radio set, an intercom, external and internal lights, and illumination of gunsight scales. Playstyle Within Tankery, the SU-152 excels at close-range hit-and-run tactics. Due to its high damage and moderate penetration, a player can easily cripple a tier 6 tank with a shot from behind, and then run away before the other player can react. However, the extremely long reload time and somewhat insufficient penetration means that the player has to aim carefully before firing on heavier vehicles. Pros: * Its gun causes one of the highest damage in the game - at some 1000 damage per shot, it can destroy most vehicles in one shot even in DM matches. * A decently low profile which makes hiding behind cover easier. * Compared to the KV-2, it is slightly more maneuverable, health and reload time but it has slightly less armor. * Has slightly superior health pool over other vehicles in its tier. Cons: * Reload time is also very slow. Despite it being slightly faster than KV-2 as mentioned above, the 40+ second reload time means that missing a shot can ensure the SU-152's death. * Lacks a turret, meaning it is prone to flanking maneuvers from faster tanks. The inability to traverse the gun freely could spell doom for the player should the tank lose a track. * Shares the poor muzzle velocity with the KV-2, making long-range engagements difficult. * Armour is rather poor, and can only protect you against some tier 2 tanks. Trivia * It is one of the three "Nuke" tanks in the game because of its high damage, the others being the KV-2 and the Lorraine 39L. Category:Soviet Union Category:Self-propelled heavy howitzer Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Premium